Having a girlfriend doesn't means I forget you
by Autopilotkitty
Summary: The little Suzy Johnson is scared from a thunder, and calls for her Brother Jeremy, after talking, Suzy says what she feels, and Jeremy makes her feel safety and secure! First P&F Fic! Suremy! Enjoy it!


I'm Scared Big Bro

**First Phineas and Ferb fic! Instead of Canderemy I like the brotherly relationship between Jeremy and Suzy =3**

It was a rainy night with thunders at the Johnson's, Jeremy was playing his videos games, while Suzy was in her room watching her cartoons while hugging her teddy bear, all was going well until BOOM! A thunder sounded really hard causing the lights off.

"Aw man I couldn't finish this level!" Jeremy said very disappointed, Suzy became scared, she hugged tightly her teddy bear, also beginning to whimper. Then another thunder crashed. BOOM!

"JEREMY! JEREMY!" Suzy Screamed very scared. In the living room Jeremy heard his little sister's cries and quickly rushed to her bedroom.

"It's alright Suzy, I'm here!" Jeremy said in his calmly voice, Suzy wanted being hold by her brother, so she put her arms in form her, and Jeremy knew what that mean, he held his sister. Suzy shivered in his arms.

"Oh big bro it was too terrible" Suzy said really scared, Jeremy gave his warm cuddle while he was calmly smiling.

"It's okay, Suzy with me there's nothing to be scared" Jeremy said very gently to his sister, Suzy then started crying, and Jeremy worried, he began to rock her.

"You just said that for making me feel better, I know you don't care about me." Suzy said in her tears, Jeremy gasped in horror.

"Suzy what makes you think that?" Jeremy said in his calmly voice, still rocking Suzy.

"You just care for Candace, You are always visiting her, and never stayed with me" The last sentence Suzy said it with all her sadness and all her tears came down her cheeks. Jeremy became a little serious at this point, he walked towards Suzy bed and sat with Suzy.

"Suzy listen, You know Candace is my girlfriend but I love you too, you are my unique sister, so don't said all of that" Jeremy said really calmly to his little sister.

"You mean it?" Suzy said between her constantly sobs.

"Of course dear, you are really important in my life, if you don't believe well let see. Who read to you the final chapter of my diary, when you were lonely, who stayed all day when you got sick, who gave you the best and sweet gift of ever? You see Suzy? Do you really think if I don't care about you I do all this things uh?" Jeremy said the last sentence with a little raise of tone and Suzy sobbed more than last times and at the end she break down with a pitifully crying.

"I'm really sooorryyyy!" Suzy cried this time louder, so Jeremy began patting her back sweetly.

"Oh Suzy don't cry, I'm not mad at you, I'm just telling you that I really care about you " Jeremy said in his natural sweet voice, Suzy sniffled on Jeremy's chest.

"Oh Jeremy, I'm sorry for said all that"

"It's okay lil sis, I know you are jealousy about my girlfriend" Jeremy said while holding Suzy tightly. Suzy smiled and hugged her big brother sweetly which made him smile widen, just then Suzy began to yawn, so that made Jeremy understand it, Bedtime for Suzy, he gently put Suzy on her bed and tucked her.

"Big bro would you mind to read me a book?" The little Suzy asked meekly, Jeremy nodded and brought a princess book, and started reading.

"….. And they lived happy forever, the end" Jeremy turned to face a peacefully sleeping Suzy, he smiled, put the book in the place, and kissed Suzy on the forehead.

"Nighty nights lil sis, I love you" Jeremy said leaving, and the lights returned on, Jeremy smiled and continue playing, when there was a knock on the door, he went to opened and found his girlfriend Candace.

"Hello, Jeremy cutie!" Candace said very excited, Jeremy smiled and kissed her.

"Hi Candy Cutie, come and rest here"

Both loving birds snuggled asleep together and enjoyed their lovely night!

**All done! I love Canderemy as well, but this it was 'Suremy' I hope you enjoy it! Little but cute =3**


End file.
